


Plans

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Things are looking up for Evan and David. Same New York!AU as Sinful Fairytale of New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



> Written for camshaft22's fandom stocking 2012. Originally posted to LJ in Jan13.

~

“Can I open my eyes now?” David was sitting in his attic greenhouse bedroom of their Brooklyn apartment.

Evan kissed the tip of David's nose. “Yup.” He watched as David unscrewed his face and looked down at the sketch on his knee. At first he looked puzzled, then something like amazement blossomed in his expression and his mouth opened into a smile.

He looked at Evan hopefully. “Are you serious?”

Evan nodded. “I think it will work. You always said you wanted to open a shop, and I need the gallery space.”

The sketch was a shop front, shiny blue signage declaring 'Arts & Flowers' above the windows dressed with vases of cut blooms and paintings.

“A florist art gallery? Only you could imagine it, Ev.” David leaned in and kissed him.

Evan pushed the sketch aside and tugged David closer, wrapping his arms around him and losing himself in the kiss.

David snuggled his face into his neck. “Can we afford it?”

Evan pulled back and kissed him again. “I think so. I really want to do this with you, David. Say yes?”

David smiled and nodded. “Let's do it.”

~


End file.
